Chances in the Shadows
by Sorark
Summary: I saw him for the first time standing in the darkness. His face was calm and curious as he watched me. My own personal stalker...I guess it's not the brightest idea to walk alone at night with a serial killer on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Chances in the shadows**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly like always I own none of the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Authors Note: **This is a preview or demo of this story. If you like it let me know and the next chapter will be much, much longer. Also check out my other story, Married at Seventeen, rating is changed.

**Chapter one**

I saw him for the first time standing in the darkness. His face was calm and curious as he watched me. His skin was pale which made him stand out though he tried to hide by wearing all black. His gold eyes were watching me as I walked down the street. Of course me being an idiot and stupid I was walking to Jessica's house alone. She didn't live to far from me and I didn't want to make Charlie leave work because of me. There was some big case going on in town that he couldn't leave.

I wonder if he had been following me long. I didn't really notice him until I was out of sight of my neighborhood. I had never seen his face before; I wasn't actually sure who he was really. I could hear his footsteps keeping an even pace with mine beside me, only he wasn't walking with me but away from me. Did he know that I knew he was there? Probably not. I felt frightened but somewhat safe at the same time which was really weird. I began to quicken my pace when I saw street lights ahead of me. My heart was pounding against my chest by now.

My dad told me to be careful before I left because there is some wacko serial killer out there. If he knew I was walking he would have picked me up and taken me to Jessica's house himself. I didn't want to have to bother him and make him leave. He really wanted to nail this guy and make him suffer for killing three women.

When my speed picked up so did his. My heart was racing, was this the guy they were looking for? Maybe I should just run the rest of the way to her house…or to the police station. Although Jessica's house was closer and I'd be safe there yes, but a part of me wanted to go to the cops. Sure I could have called the police if it weren't for Charlie taking my phone away for talking on it too much. I was almost to the other part of our small little town well the main part anyways. Jessica lived near the school and all the stores that were here. There was nothing to great, no shopping malls to hold our interests so we always had to leave town to go shopping.

Fear swept over me that and panic as my head began to spin. He knew I saw him and that I was scared but he didn't back off. I was carrying a duffle bag that had my pillow and overnight things in it. I took the strap off of my shoulder and put it so it was crossing my body. I sighed hoping I wouldn't fall down as I began to run towards Jessica's house. I didn't look to see if he was coming after me, I was too busy concentrating on not falling down. Why did I have to be the clumsiest person alive? I'm not joking either I'm usually the last picked in gym if it wasn't for Mike Newton, my best friends boyfriend. He was just a little too nice to me if you know what I mean.

I was about to reach the main street with houses nearby when I fell to the ground. I managed to get my hands in front of me before my face hit the cement. It was weird though because when I fell I didn't hit the ground. Two strong arms grabbed me before I could. My heart stopped, was I safe. Who was with me? Before I could try to control my thoughts let alone my own heart beat, I was being tugged back up on both of my feet. It took me awhile to catch my balance having a duffle bag on one side of me. That really didn't help at all. When I turned to face my rescuer from my stalker in the shadows, my eyes widened. There I was staring face to face with him. The guy that made me run in the first place. He looked worried as he watched me carefully. He was probably trying to figure out why I started to run in the first place.

"Are you okay?" his deep but yet soft voice asked me. He was standing so close to me, I was afraid to talk. Maybe I should kick him and run screaming, somebody might hear me. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he stepped back giving me my space, "It's just that you're walking alone, at night, with a psychopath killer on the loose," I just stared at him in shock. He was protecting me? "If you don't mind me asking you this, but um," he paused, "Do you have a death wish?" How could I reply to him? I don't even know who he is but yet he did stop me from falling. Of course he is the reason for causing me to run. I just continued to stare impassively at him. My heart was going wild and my breathing was out of control. "Perhaps you should sit down or something?" he suggested.

I slowly but very carefully walked over to the bench on the other side of the street. He followed and sat down next to me. "Thank you," I whispered. I'm apologizing to him why? "What is your name?" my voice shaking.

He half smiled at me, the look on his face was intoxicating. "My name is Edward," he told me his voice soothing, "Edward Cullen."

"Are you new in town?" Fear was still visible in my voice because it wouldn't stop shaking, "I've never seen you around before."

"I just moved here two days ago actually with my family," he told me leaning back on the bench. I put my duffle bag next to me on the bench but it was still around me. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Bella." Not only was my voice still shaking by my body was too. No wonder he suggested for me to sit down.

"What no last name?" he seemed disappointed in a way. "What if I wanted to see or talk to you again?"

"Well you could always just stalk me around at night and scare the crap out of me." I said sarcastically.

"Yes I suppose I could do that," he voice was strained, "But I'd rather not have you run away from me and almost fall down."

I sighed. Wow was he difficult. "It's Swan," I told him, "My last name is Swan."

He smiled at me, "Well it's nice to meet you Bella Swan." I managed to smile back. "Now where in the world are you going at this time of night?"

I laughed, "My friends house actually. She called and wanted me to come and sleep over and I didn't have a car to drive so I decided on walking."

"At night?" he seemed confused.

"Yes at night." I told him and stood up. "Which I should probably get going." Disappointment was visible on his face. "I told her to call the police if I wasn't there in thirty minutes and I have five minutes left."

"So let her call the police."

"Yeah that would be great and everything, but my dad might kill me for walking to her house alone at night. He's the Chief of Police here." I told him.

He stood up immediately, "Well then we better get going. We don't want your dad to have a fit." I shook my head laughing at him as he began to walk me to Jessica's house.

**Authors Note:** Let me know what you think please. Should I continue with this or just focus all of my energy on my other story? I was hoping to continue with this because I was going to have fun with it. But if no one likes it, I will stop and put it on hold making it better later. Again this is just a preview or demo for another story so if you like it the next chapter will be longer.

Read and Review for me please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chances in the Shadows**

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like this, here is chapter two and sorry for the wait. Read and Review!

Dont just alert me, please review, it will help me update the next chapter faster.

Chapter two:

We walked down the street in silence which was weird because before it seemed like he wanted to talk, unlike now. He kept looked at his watch every five seconds and he kept looking around him like he was expecting someone. When there was a loud noise he stopped walking, he just stood there frozen. I looked around to maybe see where it was coming from but I couldn't see anything. It was way too dark to even see Edward now. Something didn't feel right so I started to walk again not looking back. I was so close to Jessica's house that maybe I should just start running. That probably wasn't the best idea after last time. I was only two minutes away from her house now and hopefully I would make it. "Hey," Edwards's voice said, I guess he finally managed to notice that I didn't stop walking. I heard his footsteps coming up behind me. "Wait!"

"I'm fine really, thanks for everything," I told him not looking back. I walked over to the sidewalk and quickened my pace.

"Hold on now," he said and grabbed my arm. "There is a crazy psycho killer on the loose Bella, do you honestly think I'm letting you out of my sight."

"Her house is right around the corner I'll be fine."

He laughed and shook his head, "No see I'm not letting you go Bella, you chose the wrong night to take a walk."

He reached forward and grabbed my bag so he was carrying it now. He was about to grab my other arm when someone came outside. Edward took a step back from me as the guy came forward holding a trash bag. He put it in the garbage can and looked at us or well Edward carefully. He walked forward and stopped next to me. I was safe. "Hey Bella," Mike said and smiled, "Jess called and was wondering if I had seen you yet, she's getting pretty worried," He looked at Edward curiously. "You are?"

Edward simply smiled at him, "Just someone passing through," he told him, "I saw her walking by herself and thought I'd escort her."

"Well that was nice of you I guess," Mike's voice was harsh; "I'll take it from here."

"It's not safe at night," Edward told him, "I'll take her."

"Listen I don't know who you are but I am not about to let my friend walk someplace with a stranger!" Mike was furious. 'Go Mike.' I cheered in my head with a smile on my face. "I'll take her the rest of the way, besides I have to talk to Jess anyways."

"Sure you do," Edward's voice was full with sarcasm, "You want to go and talk to her at night when no parents are home." His eyes lit up, "Right."

"How did you know her parents aren't home?" Mike asked him.

"Lucky guess," His smile dropped, "Now if you don't mind I would like to walk Bella to Jessica's house."

"Like hell you will!" Mike took a step closer to Edward, his face boiling red and fist clenched tight at his sides. "She's my friend and I will make sure she gets to Jessica's house unharmed."

"You really think I would harm her?"

"Okay guys," I managed to say hoping they wouldn't attack each other, "I'm seventeen-years-old and I don't need a babysitter. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." They didn't say anything and I liked that. They were actually listening to me. "You guys can continue to fight, argue, and kill each other even…so if you don't mind I'm going to Jess's house."

I took a step forward so I was closer to Edward and he smiled at Mike raising his eyebrows. When I reached for my bag however his smile dropped and he grabbed my hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving so you guys can kill each other over who gets to walk me," I told him, his grip on my hand tightened, "Now if you don't mind I'll walk myself, I just need my bag."

"I don't think so," his voice was a whisper, anger clearly visible in it. "When I said I was taking you, I meant it."

"Let her go," Mike said coming forward and his phone started to ring. He stopped walking and took it out of his pocket. "Hold on a second," he told us and he opened his phone, "Hello?" he said into the receiver, "Jess calm down Bella is here with me and we seem to have a problem. It's nothing big so don't worry I will have Bella at your house in less than five minutes okay?"

"She would have already been there if you didn't come along." Edward said harshly. "I mean what's the worst thing I could possibly do to her?"

Mike looked at him, eyes wide and stepped closer to me grabbing my hand. "Let's go Bella before Jess calls the police," Mike started to walk forcing me to go with him. "Jess were on our way just relax," He sad into his cell phone. I could hear Jess's voice loud and clear and she was panicking. "We are just around the corner now."

"Just hurry okay," Jessica said rather loud, "A nasty storm is on its way and I don't want to be alone."

"Just give us a…" Mike started to say but his phone was taken from him. Edward had grabbed it and slammed it shut. "What's your problem?"

"Quiet!" Edward said as he turned around, "Someone's been following us."

"The only person following us is you." Mike yelled and his phone started ringing again, "Give that to me it's probably Jess."

"Tell her to stop calling," Edward's voice was low as he shoved Mike's phone against his chest, "We have to move now."

Edward grabbed my other arm and started to walk. I had no other choice but to follow since he was half dragging me. He said someone was following us, someone like who. I didn't want my imagination to wonder because it's not always a good thing when that happens. Usually I freak myself out more and it only makes things worse. Mike was running to catch up with us now since he had to talk to Jess. Maybe Mike should call the police. For all I know Edward could be that crazy killer on the loose and he was just trying to get me someplace alone. "Wait up!" Mike yelled and Edward stopped walking, he turned around and went over to Mike.

"What part of quiet don't you understand?" Edward said through his teeth. "If he hears you he will come after you."

"Like you would know," Mike questioned.

"If you really want to know you can start screaming and find out that way," Edward told him, his face was serious, "But first I'd really like to get Bella inside where she's safe. So can you try to remain quiet until then?" All Mike did was nod his head; I've never seen him like this before. I guess I wasn't the only one scared now. Only I was afraid of who was following us and the killer but Mike was afraid of Edward. That made me smile. Once we reached Jessica's house Edward told us to lock the doors and to stay inside until morning. He handed me my bag and turned to leave mumbling something about how it's not safe out at night.

"Bella!" Jess yelled as she ran to hug me. I stumbled back not ready and fell into the door. "Are you okay? Mike said that you guys were having a problem with some guy."

"I'm fine Jess," She let go of me and looked at Mike, "He was just helping us."

"Mike my parents aren't home," Jessica said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just keeping Bella safe from that freak, and I wanted to talk to you." Mike said and smiled back.

I think I was missing something. Between there smiles and the way they looked at each other it started to get awkward. "Um…I'm going to get changed," I told them and left. Maybe Edward was right about Mike and how he wanted to do more than just talk to Jess. I walked upstairs and went to Jessica's room. I put my bag down on her floor next to her bed and I opened it to get my pajamas out. I changed slowly giving Jess and Mike there time to talk. I put on my blue plaid pajama pants and my white spaghetti strap shirt. I fiddled around with my clothes and put them back in my bag. I walked over to the window and looked outside. The street was empty, not a single soul out, I guess everyone was busy doing something else. Charlie never did like me playing outside in the dark when I was here; he said that even for a small town there still are creepy people out. I never did believe him, until now. I glanced down towards the front yard and I found his eyes looking up at me. I stepped back away from the window and closed the blinds. How long has he been standing there just watching me?

I walked out of the bedroom, turned the light off, and walked downstairs. Jessica and Mike were nowhere in sight and the house was really quiet. It was kind of creepy. I was only at her house twice before so I knew it well enough to know where to go. Jessica usually went to my house because she likes to get away from her parents. I was fine with that and Charlie didn't mind, he liked Jess and he told her she was welcomed any day. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch grabbing the remote in front of me. I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. Nothing was on so I just left it on nickelodeon, watching SpongeBob Square pants. I liked this episode a lot it was one of my favorites, the Fun Song. I loved Planktons version, it makes me laugh. I heard a loud crash come from a room in the back followed by laughter. I muted the TV and stood up slowly walking towards the hallway. "Hello?" My voice was shaking, "Jessica, Mike…are you back there?"

I started to walk down the hallway and a knock came from the front door. My heart skipped a beat and I closed my eyes. Why did Jess want me over so bad if she was just going to leave me for Mike? What was I her alibi? I walked towards the door, my heart racing, hands shaking as I reached for the handle. I unlocked the door opening it slowly and when I saw him I sighed. "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine," I told him leaning against the half opened door, "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure your safe, I heard a crash."

"I'm sure it's nothing Edward, you don't have to stay here." I looked behind me and Jessica and Mike were walking out of a room. Mike had a smile on his face, Jessica did too.

"Okay then," his eyes narrowed on Mike, "If you need anything don't hesitate to scream, I'll be outside." He closed the door behind him before I could say anything else.

"You alright Bella?" Mike asked coming back up to me, "Still by that door I see."

"I'm fine just confused on why Jess wanted me here if all she was going to do was be with you." I told him and he stopped smiling.

"Bella don't be like that, I just wanted to say high to her and then I was going to leave," He said and stopped walking when he reached the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Be careful." Jess told him and he left. I turned around and locked the door behind him. "Sorry about that Bella, I didn't mean to leave you alone like that," She told me after he left. "Mike insisted so I couldn't say no."

"That's fine I guess," I said and walked back into the living room. Jess came in after me and sat down on the couch. "So what did Mike insist on doing?" I asked her and pressed the mute button bringing the TV back to life.

"Um he wanted to talk," Jess said rather fast and I looked at her, "It was nothing." I didn't say anything back in return, I knew she was lying to me I just didn't know why. Maybe she didn't want her parents to find out. As long as she's not being stupid about it and not using protection, I could really care less about what she does with Mike. "So who is this mystery guy you met?" She asked breaking the silence.

"His name is Edward Cullen, do you know him?" I asked her.

"No I don't but I think the last name sounds familiar," She told me and grabbed the remote, "Cullen…Dr. Cullen!" she yelled, "He's the new doctor in town!"

"Jess he's only seventeen." I told her and her smile dropped.

"Maybe he's his son?" She asked, "I heard the doctor is in his thirties and that he's supposed to be the best."

"I guess it's possible, but Jess why did you want me to come over so badly?" Why was she avoiding my question?

"I just didn't want to be alone tonight Bella, and face it we haven't done anything outside of school in awhile." She smiled again, "So is this Edward hot?"

"Jess." I complained.

"What I'm just curious," she said and laughed, "I'll just take that as a yes since you're complaining already."

"He's nice and yes he's drop dead gorgeous but I don't think I'm his type anyway," I told her and she laughed again, "Honestly Jess, what guy would be instead in me?"

"Well I don't know many," She told me, "When you first got here you had tons all over you so don't give me that."

"Well since then no guy has really paid attention to me." It was true though. When I first moved here I had almost every guy over me and now they treat me the same as everyone else. I had the worst luck with me and I wasn't that pretty anyway. I was either to weird, to different, or just not girlfriend material.

"Bella that's just you putting yourself down, and how would you know his type?" Jessica said comforting me, "You just met him after all."

"Okay Jess," I told her looking down at my hands, "He has to be the hottest guy alive and I'm not even kidding. What would he want with someone like me who is the opposite of him?"

"I can think of a few reasons," She smiled again and I looked at her, "I'm only kidding Bella, but seriously is it that hard to believe that there is a guy out there who might like you."

"Yes because it's not normal."

"Define normal Bella," Jess told me, "See you can't because maybe apart of you is hoping he does like you, because maybe just maybe you might like him."

"I don't know Jess," I leaned back into the couch and grabbed a blanket, "I did just after all meet him."

"So you do like him?" she questioned again.

"Maybe I really don't know Jess, he's kind of different."

"Different how?"

"Well one he likes to walk around at night and scare people to death," I told her and she gave me a weird look, "He just seems like he likes to be alone."

"Okay Bella have it your way," She got up and grabbed some movies, "So what do you want to watch? We have Scary Movie, Scream, Sleepover, Signs, Step Up and The Hunting."

"Well not to disappoint you but nothing to scary," I told her and smiled, "How about Step Up?"

"That's great," She smiled and put it in, "I love this movie." She put the case on the table and sat back down on the couch. We must have fallen asleep during the movie because when I woke up the movie was back to the menu and Jess was asleep next to me. I leaned forward grabbing the remote to turn the TV off and looked at the clock. It read 4:50. I slowly got up from the couch so I wouldn't wake Jess and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it up with water taking a drink from it. I turned around to walk back to the living room and I froze, my glass hitting the floor shattering into pieces. My breathing quickened and I couldn't find my voice. Jessica was still asleep which surprised me usually she was a rather light sleeper. I started to panic when I saw the phone was not in its usual place. He got up from his chair slowly and walked over to me.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Your worst nightmare." He said grabbing me putting a cloth in front of my face and everything went black.

**Authors** **Note**: I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for telling me to continue.


End file.
